


Мам?

by Sovincent



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovincent/pseuds/Sovincent
Summary: Скаут очень редко видится с мамой, а потому наслаждается каждым моментом, проведённым с ней вместе.В этот раз мама ведёт себя как-то необычно, а иногда говорит с подозрительным французским акцентом.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Мам?

— Ч-чёрт! — фургон летел по трассе, изводя старый рычащий мотор и оставляя за собой громадные столпы пыли. Скаут нетерпеливо высовывался из окна, щурясь от бьющего в лицо ветра. Солнце неумолимо клонилось к горизонту, алея с каждой минутой. — Ещё немного же! Чёрт, чёрт, надеюсь, мама не слишком волнуется!

— Закрой окно, ты мне всё сиденье пылью выпачкал, — недовольно проворчал Снайпер, рывком усаживая Разведчика обратно. — Надо быть ответственнее, приятель, там, глядишь, и опаздывать будешь пореже.

— Да кто ж знал, что Демом… Что мой скутер внезапно, совершенно внезапно, окажется в Рио, мать её, Браво-дель-Норте, только потому, что кому-то захочется прокатиться по Мексике и упасть бухим в её течение, ещё и вместе с моим байком?!

— Не переходи на личности, друг, никто и не думал, что тебе пригодится твой скутер в ближайшие дни, — Снайпер мягко намекнул на общепринятые негласные правила: никогда не обвиняй ни в чем товарища в компании, в которой все время от времени совершают идиотские поступки.

— А я и не называю имён! — раздражённо пробормотал Разведчик. — Просто некоторым пьяным шотландским свиньям стоит спрашивать, прежде чем брать мои вещи. Он вчера мою кепку сжёг. Или взорвал. Или поджёг, а потом подорвал.

— Скаут.

— Да, да, помню, не переходить на личности. Ага. Я ещё не упомянул, что какой-то австралиец проторчал невесть где целый день, что мне даже не на чем было добраться до города взамен скутера!

— Завязывай обвинять всех вокруг, приятель, лучше взгляни — мы почти приехали. А если продолжишь мне тут жаловаться на жизнь, обратно пешком пойдёшь.

— Блеск, — сердито произнёс Скаут, но заметно оживился. — Лан, думаю, мама всё понимает и не сходит там с ума, представляя, что со мной могло случиться что-то супер-мега-ужасное, что задержало бы меня ровно на восемь часов — а ведь мы опаздываем именно на восемь сраных часов!

— Не «мы», а ты, приятель. Извинишься и объяснишь ситуацию, мол, так и так, я безответственный мелкий засранец, не поставивший свой скутер под замок, как следовало бы.

— Там было три замка! Три! — Скаут одарил Снайпера выразительным взглядом. — Как думаешь, что сильнее, три замка из строительного магазина или взрывчатка пьяного шотландца?

— Сильней твоя любовь к матери? Не причитай, приехали почти, вон, вокзал виднеется.

— Ага. Останови на переходе, я дальше сам добегу, скажу маме, что мчался от базы на своих двоих, может пожалеет.

— Как знаешь, — Снайпер крутанул руль на повороте дороги, ведущей к вокзалу, не сбавляя скорости проехал ещё пару сотен метров и резко затормозил у перехода.

— Ага, я погнал, — Скаут выпрыгнул из фургона. — И не смей уезжать на базу или засыпать или ещё что! Ты где припаркуешься?

— У заправки, разбудишь, если чего, — Снайпер поправил сиденье после соскочившего с него Разведчика, разглаживая помявшуюся поверхность. — Удачи, малец, не схлопочи от мамки. Шпион ей привет не передавал?

— Ха-ха-а, посмотрите, я наёмный убийца и люблю шутки про мамок, это ведь так смешно и профессионально! — передразнивая, огрызнулся Скаут, хлопнул дверью, благодарно кивнув помахавшему Снайперу, и помчался к вокзалу.

Больше всего на свете Скаут не любил идиотов. А ещё очень не любил, когда кто-то расстраивал его маму. И когда получалось так, что идиотом, расстраивающим маму, оказывался он сам, мир окрашивался в чёрно-белые тона и совесть невыразимо зудела. На обратном пути нужно купить новые замки, да покрепче, штук пять.

Прибежав на вокзал, Скаут активно оглядывался по сторонам в поисках знакомой фигуры и, найдя её глазами, не отдышавшись, метнулся к ней.

— Мам! Мам, прости, прости, мне стоило быть ответственнее, я бежал, а скутер в Мексике, и я опоздал, и Снайпер сказал, что занят, а я вот здесь теперь! — он налетел на мать с объятиями, чуть не сбив с ног, а потому резко опомнился и удержал её от падения. — Мне так, так жаль, мам, извини, я…

— Скау… Джереми, всё хорошо, дорогой, я ничуть не сомневалась, что ты придёшь… — мягко улыбнулась мама, опуская руку на его плечо. — Ты у меня такой… Э…

— Разгильдяй?.. — засмеялся Скаут, крепче и нежнее обнимая любимую маму, гладя ладонями её плечи и вдыхая запах знакомых с детства духов. На них у него всегда была аллергия, но, кажется, в этот раз не до чихания.

— Не разгильдяй, просто занятой! И такой взрослый. Конечно что-то может пойти не так у любого из нас… — ласково проговорила мама, неуверенно обнимая сына в ответ.

— Ты наверное уже напридумывала себе всего, что со мной могло плохого случиться? — Скаут волнительно схватил её за руку. — Как обычно вся испереживалась, да? Боже, мне так стыдно перед тобой!

— Ну что ты, что ты… Я… Всё хорошо, всё в порядке, — мама неловко пожала руку Джереми. Тот непонимающе пожал в ответ. — Дорогой, у меня поезд придёт буквально через минут пятнадцать, я…

— О боже, ты ждала меня тут весь день на одном месте! — Скаут переменился в лице, ещё больше осознавая, как облажался.

— Да, то есть нет, то есть всё в норме, всё нормально, сынок, не волнуйся, — со смешком вздохнула мама, любуясь сыном. В её глазах промелькнула грусть, которая ещё больше встревожила Джереми. — Лучше расскажи мне, как у тебя дела? Что нового? Давай, присядем.

— Мне снился Том Джонс, признающийся, что он мой отец. Достаточно хорошее? — неловко почесал в затылке Скаут. Он сел рядом с матерью на скамью, скрестив ноги по-турецки и задумался. Что можно рассказать такого, чтобы мама не потребовала срочно увольняться?

— Хотела бы я, чтобы твой сон был правдой, — шутливо повела плечом мама, закинув ногу на ногу. — Жаль только, что его в живых нет, я бы не отказалась от такого возлюбленного.

— У тебя были бы все шансы, ма! — заговорщицки подмигнул Скаут, представив на секунду эту прекрасную супружескую чету. — Представляешь, кстати, его убил Солдат! Но я не зол на него, теперь могу переждать пару лет, и…

— Продать твою коллекцию с мерчом по Тому? Действительно, их можно будет уже через пять лет неплохо толкнуть! — понимающе кивнула мама.

— Разве я тебе уже рассказывал о своих планах? — удивился Скаут, склонив голову вбок. — Мне казалось, я вообще никому не говорил об этом старт-апе. Мой первый миллион должен был оказаться сюрпризом для тебя.

— Конечно говорил! — закивала мама, нервно смяв в руке подол юбки. — Ещё давно, как только начал это дело.

— Странно, совсем этого не помню… — задумчиво пробормотал Разведчик, но махнул рукой. — Лан, в любом случае, постарайся об этом забыть, а потом удивиться, когда я стану самым состоятельным человеком в штате.

— Обещаю удивиться, — клятвенно подняла руку мама. Она поспешила с тему: — А как дела с той девушкой, мисс Полинг? Разве ты не признавался ей в любви, вроде как… Года два назад?

— Год и тридцать четыре дня, — поправил Скаут. — Она ещё не звонила мне первой, но… — продолжил он шёпотом: — Я видел, как она смотрела на мою бицуху в последнюю нашу встречу, и даже поверила, будто я скалы с мест сдвигал. Мне кажется, она у меня на крючке.

— Не сомневаюсь, — пожала плечами мама. — Ты у меня всегда был покорителем женских сердец.

— Ещё бы! Даже Бог удивился, что я ещё девственник! — развёл руками Джереми.

— Ты ещё… — мама осеклась. — Разве ты не соблазнял тех куриных леди?

— Я тебе и об этом рассказывал?! — ужаснулся Скаут, даже несколько покраснев. — Тебе кто-то из братьев что ли доложил? Боже, я же просил их не говорить про то, как я тёлок клею…

— Всё в порядке, ты же взрослый уже! — снова не могла подобрать слов мама.

— А кто это тебе сказал? Кто из них?!

— Э… — мама напрягла память, пытаясь выудить оттуда хоть одно имя. — Это неважно. И тебе не стоит этого стесняться. Отличный метод флирта, мне кажется. Хотя тебе и стоило бы стать более утонченным и избирательным. За курицу мисс Полинг не продастся.

— Говоришь, как один мой знакомый, — усмехнулся Скаут, после чего нахмурился и неловко поёжился. — А ты не принесла сегодня «Спрайта», как обычно приносишь? Ну, моя любимая газировка.

— Нет, солнце, прости, я совсем забыла об это́м, — покачала головой мама и приобняла его плечи. — Хочешь, на заправке тебе куплю?

— Там Снайпер, — улыбнулся Скаут, подвинулся ближе к маме и положил голову на её плечо. — Не хочу, чтобы он издалека очередные дурацкие шутки начал отпускать.

— Хорошо, — мама обвила его руками. — Что ещё у тебя нового, сынок?

— А, нового… Недавно мы победили… Типа… Целую тучу роботов. Было круто.

— Ты хорошо себя проявил на поле боя? — доверительно улыбнулась мать.

— О… Да, неплохо! По крайней мере, мне так кажется, — неуверенно пожал плечами Разведчик. — Я за последнее время стал всё больше сомневаться в себе, в своём, скажем, умении работать в команде. Иногда мне кажется, что я даже лишний, потому что, как бы…

— Что заставило тебя так думать? — встревоженно спросила мама, погладив сына по плечу.

— Мы проиграли и отступили на три точки, и всё из-за меня, — мрачно сказал Скаут, опустив глаза. — И вчера победили только потому, что Инженер постарался. А я в этом месяце всё только порчу.

— Что за глупо́сть! Это не твоя вина! — отрезала мать и тотчас мягче добавила: — Я так думаю.

— Ты просто не видела, как глупо я себя вёл. То вылезал прямо под вражеские турели, понадеявшись на удачу, то поссорился прямо на поле боя с Солдатом, то тупейшим образом сломал ногу, застряв в расщелине! — он тотчас оговорился: — Всё хорошо с ногой, это не было больно.

— Но ведь вы, как ты говорил, даже одолели тех ребят, месяца два назад… TFC? * Разве это не повод гордиться собой?

— Ме. Это не считается, да и там я… — «Сдох как последний идиот», хотел сказать Скаут. — Подвёл всех.

— Не верю, чтобы мой сын кого-то подвёл, — мама неуверенно и ласково погладила Джереми по волосам.

— Просто… — Скаут вздохнул. — Меня в детстве всегда считали неудачником, трусом и просто слабаком. Даже когда я вожатым был, меня втайне высмеивали малолетки из отрядов. А теперь, кажется, меня с каждым разом всё больше и больше принимают за лоха в команде. Я для них как смешной молодой придурок, который полезен разве что в быстром драпании с разведданными. Но кому нужны эти разведданные теперь, когда мы воюем не с синей командой, а с тем, что может уничтожить человечество… Человечество-то не так жалко, но хочется на старый добрый Туфорт.

— Быть не может, чтобы тебя считали придурком.

— Но это так! Я бы сам не назвал себя таким, однако… Все… Все такие взрослые и умелые. Даже Пиро часто поступает разумнее меня, уж тем более отважнее. Мне было не страшно сражаться против синей команды, потому что, блин, они — же это мы. Я когда встречал своего клона, даже больше уверенности набирался. Хорошо просто со стороны выглядел. А теперь мы должны драться с бездушными машинами. Я не боюсь. Но хотел бы вернуть старые дни, когда не чувствовал себя идиотом каждый раз, когда подвожу команду.

— Никого ты не подводишь, — мама уверенно положила ладонь на руку сына.

— Но и не помогаю. Если однажды что-то случится по моей вине, если кто-то погибнет, я не удивлюсь.

— Джереми́, ты у меня самый храбрый и самый умный, — прошептала мама, зарываясь носом в волосы Скаута и обнимая сына крепче, — ты даже читать почти научился. Твои друзья любят тебя, пусть и довольно своеобразно. Ты ведь их знаешь, они не умеют выражать чувства, но только посмотри, как все ценят твой вклад. Сложно чувствовать, что тебя любят, когда ты окружён людьми, столь далёкими от общепринятых моральных ценносте́й, но, поверь мне, ты незаменим в команде.

— Я вчера Пиро нахамил. А ещё на неделе наорал на Хэви из-за какой-то глупости. Неудивительно, что меня недолюбливают.

— Ты ведь извинился перед ними? — мягко, как с маленьким ребёнком, разговаривала мама со Скаутом.

— Перед Пиро не успел. А перед Хэви не собираюсь, хотя я правда наговорил лишнего. Но они все задолбали шутить на темы, которые я ненавижу.

— Какие?

Скаут тяжело вздохнул.

— Да так. Часто начинают свои идиотские смехуечки про… Неважно, — Разведчик закрыл глаза. — Скоро твой поезд?

— Да, — мама прижалась губами ко лбу сына, не зная, как подбодрить Джереми и что сказать в напутствие. — Твои друзья любят тебя, я в этом не сомневаюсь. Они просто идиоты.

— Угу.

— И я люблю тебя. Прости, что не могу быть рядом чаще, — с тоской в голосе произнесла мама.

— Я ведь уже взрослый, ты и не должна. Ты вообще мне ничего не должна.

— Хочешь, на нашу следующую встречу я принесу твои любимые пластинки Тома Джонса, послушаем вместе. Здесь на вокзале был граммофон. Давай? Расскажешь мне о нём и что ещё любишь. Покажешь, как ты классно в бейсбол играешь. Или для чего у тебя там бита.

Скаут не отвечал какое-то время, не ослабляя объятий.

После выдержанной паузы он всё-таки сказал:

— Давай. Я не опоздаю.

— Я тоже.

Тишина вновь повисла над ними. То не было неловкое молчание, но скорее молчание в гармонии, найденной на короткие десять минут, не нарушаемое ничем вплоть до свистка вдали.

— Спасибо, что пришла, — Джереми натянуто улыбнулся, заглянув в глаза маме. — Я ждал тебя.

— Я тоже ждала, — мама отвела взгляд и поджала губы.

Поезд прогремел совсем вблизи и заполнил платформу низким гулом и шумным дыханием. Скаут вскочил на ноги, разминая их и потягиваясь.

— Поторопись, он тут не будет стоять дольше минуты, — он положил руку на плечо мамы, уже вставшей со скамьи и оправляющей платье.

— Ничего, не уедет без меня, — мама, сделав шаг вперёд, крепко обняла сына. — До встречи, Джереми. Хотела бы я остаться с тобой ещё ненадолго.

— До встречи, мам, — Скаут обнял в ответ, после чего неохотно выпустил маму из рук и проводил её до края платформы.

Напоследок доверительно сжав её руку, он сорвался с места и помчался к заправке. Не пробежав и пяти метров, он развернулся и, широко улыбнувшись, ехидно окликнул:

— Мам!

— Да? — та оправляла причёску, провожая сына взглядом.

— Приятно знать, что у меня больше нет аллергии на твои духи. Но просто ужасно слышать, что ты забыла, как я ненавижу «Спрайт». И, знаешь, тебе стоит побольше времени уделить своему произношению. Французский акцент — просто ужас! — и, не оглядываясь, Скаут рванул прочь.


End file.
